


You Called Me Ray

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	You Called Me Ray

   
  
> <dayse> from the pilot, missing scene  
>  <dayse> right after fraser calls ray 'ray' for the first time  
>  <dayse> or you know, any time after that  
>  <rache> dude  
> <rache> okay 
> 
>  
> 
> “You called me Ray.”
> 
> Fraser looks over at the man he is currently calling Ray despite the obvious fact he isn’t Ray. He’s got the fingerprints and dental records to prove it. Instead he just nods and says,
> 
> “So I did.”
> 
> “That’s cause you like me.” Ray grins and knocks his shoulder against Fraser’s. “You think I’m, whaddacallit, peaceable.”
> 
> “Personable?”
> 
> “That sounds good too, Fraser buddy.”
> 
> “Yes, I suppose I do think you are personable,” says Fraser as they walk to a diner around the corner. “In your own way.”
> 
> Ray’s smile falters slightly, but he pushes gamely on. “You don’t gotta call me Vecchio. My name actually is Ray.”
> 
> “I know. Leftenant Welsh informed me of your real name.”
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> Ray stops talking and shoves his hands in his jeans pockets. Ray Vecchio wouldn’t be caught dead in jeans that shade of blue, nor with a no-name label on the back. But, as Fraser tells himself again, this is not Ray Vecchio. He’s a Ray, yes, but not Fraser’s Ray.
> 
> And that’s just the thing, isn’t it?
> 
> Dief presses his head against Fraser’s knee and Fraser looks down at him, his fingers lacing briefly in Dief’s fur. Fraser nods his thanks and catches up to Ray.
> 
> “So Ray,” Fraser says with a bit of a smile. “We haven’t frequented this diner in a few months. Not since you asked that waitress out. Her name was Kathy, right?”
> 
> A slow smile crosses Ray’s face and he nods. “Oh yeah. Kathy. Nice girl. It didn’t exactly work out though…”
> 
> Ray trails off, hoping Fraser will help him out and Fraser gives him a slight nod of agreement. “I hope she’s not workin’ tonight, Fraser. That could be awkward.”
> 
> “I think you’re safe, Ray my friend. I’m sure you could just tell Kathy she was your sister.”
> 
> Ray’s jaw drops and he stops walking in surprise. Fraser can’t help but smile as he keeps walking, his hand dropping down to tangle in Dief’s fur again. He hears Ray’s footsteps catch up to him and he looks over to see Ray smiling at him. For a brief moment, Fraser feels like everything is right again.


End file.
